infinite_demon_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokuja The Black Serpent
Name:Kokuja "The Black Serpent" Pronunciation: Koe-koo-ja Nickname: The Black Serpent Occupation: Mercenary Gender: Male Speices: All that is known is that he is a serpent be it a deity or oni. Age: Lost in time but looks to be in his early twenties City or town of birth: The ruins of Hokkaido Language: All Native: Unknown Relationship: None Physical appearance Height: 6'0" Weight: 185 Hair color: Jet black Hairstyle: Shoulder length and messy Eye color: Bright red snake eyes Skin/scale: Pale white skin and pitch black scales in his true form Tattoos: A black dragon tattoo on his left arm with the name Akiko under it Scares and distinguishing features: His cheeks are slit open front the corners of his mouth all the way back to his pointed ears. his mouth is riddled with sharp fang like teeth like that of a viper two large fangs that produce venom in the front. He also has a long serpent tail. his tail and pointed ears are covered in black scales. Preferred style of clothing: Dark stealth suit, with a tattered scarf around his neck . his suit giving him the mobility and protection he needs for his line of work , but can somtimes be seen in a black and red suit Jewellery and other accessories: A ring on a necklace with the words " I'm always with you" written inside. Personality: Kokuja is a very stern man. But he is also elegant, polite and knows his manners, but ontop of this he is trustworth, brave and highly intelligent. He is very thoughtful and would give his cloths off his back to those in need. On the other hand when he gets set off he loses all control and will kill anyone and anything in his way be it friend or foe. He of course has an animal side. When the scent of blood fills his nostrils the animal inside trys to claw his way out. But in all he is very composed but to this day still goes through different emotions every day. Positive traits: Elegant, brave, trustworthy, and very caring to those close to him. Negative traits: Ruthless, will kill at the blink of an eye, his animal side claws at him wanting to get out. and his eating habits. Combat Passive or aggressive: Matters on the situation. If one messes with those close to him or if another party gets in his way and can't be reasoned with he is aggressive. but other than that he is passive. Fighting skills and techniques: He is highly skilled in hand to hand as well as weapons. from knives to firearms he can use them with great skill and prowess. knowing a mixture of different martal arts as well as weapons and tactics. He is also well trained in free fighting. S'pecial skills/ magic' : Kokuja is able to slip through very narrow bars or crevices as he has very smooth skin and can bend and flex or even flatten his bones at will. His cheeks are slit open front the corners of his mouth all the way back to his pointed ears, he can detach his jaw to engulf a large dog. His teeth are not only sharp but produces a very potent paralyzing venom that can take down even the largest beast. He can also spit it, even on the skin will cause the area to numb and loose all feeling. He can spit up to 50 feet depending on how much it is. He can also make his scale form on his skin in human form as armor. It's not as strong as his true form and can't shoot it off but it can take bullets as well as a sword or axe swing. He also has the ability to command other snakes and serpent of the like. Kokujas true form is that of a pitch black serpent. He can be small enough to sneak past his foe or even big enough to level a city. His scales are very strong in his true form being able to deflect a 50 caliber at point blank range without even a scratch. His scales are resistant to fire as well as lightning and water and of course ice. His scales can also shoot off his body at lighting fast speeds regenerating within 15 seconds after.The scales are sharp. Sharper than any blade, a single scale can gorgeous straight through building as well as most metals. Looking into his eyes in his true form when all hope is lost will cause hysterical fear and anguish. Weapon of choice: A twin bladed spear that can extend or retract at his will. Both ends are covered in his paralyzing venom. Weaknesses in combat: Extreme cold. The tip of his tail is very sensitive. The bigger he is the slower he gets. The scales shot off his body leaves the spot open for 15 seconds. Strength in combat: Humid or water areas. Dark or nightime. His venom. And can see heat signatures and his reflexes and speed are astonishing. As well as his scale armor are a formidable defence. Relationship Parents: Unknown Parent status: Unknown Siblings: None Partner/spouce: deceased Kids: None Pets: Lower snakes and other serpents Enemy: Any who cross him or get in the way of his mission. As well as mess with anyone close to him. Little is known of Kokuja, he doesn't even know when he was born or how he came to be. One thing he does remember is when he was very young he was caught stealing food and taken to an orphange. Most there were afraid of him due to his bright red snake eyes and the fact that he was venomous. But the other children warmed up to him seeing him as a big brother as most were younger than he was. ((TBC)) Category:Gen 1